Till death do us part
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Danny und Jessy verschwinden spurlos. Sind sie wirklich tot? Crossover mit Criminal Intent.Keiner der Seriencharakter gehört mir, bis auf die OC's!


Till death do us part

Es war bereits Anfang Dezember und der Winter hatte New York fest in seinem eisigen Griff. Jessy stand vor einem aufgebrochenen Auto und hüpfte leicht von einem Fuß auf den andern. Trotz dicken Mantel, Handschuhen, Schal und Mütze, war ihr immer noch kalt.

„Schon was gefunden," fragte sie in das Innere des Autos und eine kleine Wolke warmer Luft bildete sich vor ihrem Mund.

„Außer viel Blut auf dem Rücksitz, aber keiner Leiche noch nichts, wie sind aber auch erst 5 Minuten da," kam Dannys Antwort aus dem Wagen. Beide hatten heute Nachtschicht und natürlich lieber die Arbeitszeit in ihrem warmen Department verbracht, als bei eisiger Kälte, weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt ein verlassenes Auto zu durchsuchen.

Danny bewegte zum tausendsten Mal seit den letzten 5 Minuten seine Finger, die in den weißen Gummihandschuhen langsam anfingen taub zu werden. Viel lieber hätte er sie wieder in die warmen, weichen Winterhandschuhe gesteckt, die Anna ihm geschenkt hatte. Aber das ging leider nicht. Jessy umrundete den Wagen und leuchtete den Boden mit ihrer Taschenlampe ab.

„Hier auf dieser Seite sind Schleifspuren," informierte sie Danny. Dieser tauchte aus dem Auto auf und kam zu ihr rüber.

„Wer immer jemandem in diesem Autoermordet hat, hat die Leiche weggeschafft."fuhr sie fort. Danny folgte der Schleifspur mit den Augen bis sie im dunkeln einer kleinen Seitenstraße verschwand.

„In die Richtung geht's." Jessy nickte, dann drehte sich zu den zwei Steifenpolizisten um, die ebenfalls anwesend waren und bat sie bei dem Wagen zu warten, schließlich machten Danny und sie sich auf den Weg.

„Gruselig," meinte Jessy als sie langsam die dunkle Straße entlangschritten und sich dabei nach der Leiche umsahen. Danny lachte.

„Und das bei unser Art von Arbeit" Jessy knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Blut und Leichen ist das eine," entgegnete sie. „ aber dunkle Seitenstraßen find ich trotzdem immer noch gruselig." Plötzlich blieb sie stehen als sie aus dem Augenwinkel hinaus einen sich bewegenden Schatten wahr nahm.

„Danny pass auf," rief sie, doch es war bereits zu spät. Ein langer, schlanker Gegenstand raste auf Danny zu und traf ihn mit voller Wucht am Kopf. Leblos sackte er zu Boden.

In Sekundenschnelle hatte Jessy ihre Waffe gezogen und entsichert.

„NYPD!!!! Lassen Sie sofort die Waffe fallen!!!"schrie sie den Schatten an und richtete ihre Waffe auf ihn. Dabei stellte sie sich so nah wie möglich zu Danny um ihn zu schützen. Klierend ließ der Schatten die Brechstange fallen und trat in das schummerige Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Der Schatten war ein riesen Kerl, muskelbepackt, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und kalten, grünen Augen. Komplett in schwarz gekleidet.

Jessys Hände krampften sich fester um ihre Waffe, die klirrende Kälte spürte sie gar nicht mehr. Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Freund. Danny linke Gesichtshälfte war voller Blut, soviel das sie nicht erkennen konnte wie groß die Wunde tatsächlich war.

„Umdrehen, Hände an die Wand!" fuhr sie den fremden Mann an. Dieser drehte sich mit einem lächeln um und tat wie geheißen. Jessy ließ mit der linken Hand die Waffe los und griff nach ihren Handschellen. Sie hatte grade einen Schritt auf den Fremden zu gemacht, als sie einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam. Alles was sie noch mitbekam, war das ihr Gesicht heftig mit einem harten Gegenstand kollidierte, dann wurde es dunkel.

Anna wachte vom klingeln ihres Handys auf und schaute verschlafen auf die Uhr. Es war halb sieben Uhr morgens. Anna griff nach dem Handy auf dem Nachttisch und antwortete.

„Connors, was gibt's." Am andern Ende meldete sich Mac. Schon als sie seine Stimme hörte war sie alarmiert.

„Anna, ich bins Mac. Du musst sofort kommen." Anna saß gleich senkrecht im Bett.

„Es geht um Danny?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja," Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Und um Jessy. Don ist auch schon unterwegs." Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Anna legte auf, zog sich in Rekordzeit an und war wenige Minuten später unterwegs. Ihr Magen krampfte sich dabei schmerzhaft zusammen und die Angst in ihr wuchs.

„Bitte Danny sei ok," flüsterte sie leise.

Als sie schließlich eine unendliche Viertelstunde später in Macs Büro ankam, war Don bereits da. Er sah genauso aus wie Anna sich fühlte und ihre ungute Vorahnung wurde schlimmer als sie in Dons besorgtes Gesicht sah. Mac räusperte sich und bat beide Platz zu nehmen. Als Anna und Don saßen, begann Mac zu erzählen.

„Jessy und Danny wurden gestern Nacht gegen halb zwölf zu einem aufgebrochen Wagen mit Blut im Innenraum gerufen. Die Streifenpolizisten,die anwesend waren, sagten die beiden hätten sich ungefähr zehn Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft aufgemacht einer Schleifspur in eine dunkle Seitenstraße zu folgen. Nachdem knapp eine Stunde vergangen war, machte sich einer der Steifenpolizisten auf, die beiden zu suchen, konnte aber nichts auffälliges entdecken. Ich habe Lindsay und Hawkes hingeschickt um nach Spuren zu suchen." Mac seufzte. „Jessy und Danny gelten offiziell als vermisst." Beklemmende Stille kehrte ein. Anna sah auf ihre Hände, die eiskalt waren. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild.

„Können wir irgendetwas tun?" hörte sie Don fragen. Seine Stimme zitterte. Mac schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr wisst doch, ich kann euch nicht erlauben an diesem Fall mitzuarbeiten, so gern ich auch ja sagen würde."

Sollen wir also hier rumsitzen und gar nichts tun?" brauste Anna auf. Sie konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurück halten. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Sie sah zur Seite und in Dons Gesicht. Sie konnte die Angst aber auch Entschlossenheit in seinen blauen Augen erkennen. Resignierend nickte sie. Mac legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ihr könnt hier bleiben wenn ihr wollt, ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten."

Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat Stella das Büro. Sie nickte Don und Anna kurz zu, dann wandte sie sich an Mac.

„Die Polizei hat einen Mann aufgegriffen, als er Kleidungsstücke im Hudson River entsorgen wollte." Sie pausierte kurz und sah zu Don und Anna, dann wieder zu Mac. „Die Kleidungsstücke gehören Danny und Jessy. Und sie sind voller Blut." Mac nickte.

„Ok, ich werde ihn befragen." Anna sprang von ihrem Sitz auf.

„Ich möchte mitkommen und zuhören," bat sie. Mac sah sie an. Auch Don war mittlerweile aufgestanden.

„Bitte Mac," stimmte er Anna zu."Wir werden ganz ruhig zuhören und nichts sagen oder tun, egal was dieser Kerl zu sagen hat." Mac sah Stella an und diese nickte.

„Ok," sagte er schließlich. „Ihr könnt mit. Aber haltet euch aus der Befragung raus."

Wenige Minuten später befragten Mac und Stella den Verdächtigen, während Anna und Don dabei standen und stumm zusahen. Anna bewunderte Don dafür, das er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung, im Gegensatz zu Anna, die ihre Gefühle kaum kontrollieren konnte. Am liebsten wäre sie dem Verdächtigen an die Kehle gesprungen. Dieser sah sie schließlich an und es schien als würde er ahnen warum sie hier war. Lässig lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Mac an.

„Naja, ich will sie einfach nicht länger auf die Folter spannen." begann er schließlich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln." Die beiden Schnüffler gestern Nacht kamen einem meiner Freunde in die Quere. Pech für sie. Ich würde sagen, wenn sie sie beerdigen wollen, sollten sie sie aus dem Hudson River fischen, bevor ihre toten Körper in den Atlantik gespült werden."

Anna hatte das Gefühl jemand hätte ihr mit aller Gewalt in den Magen geschlagen. Sie taumelte und öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Ihr Blick verschleierte sich und die Füße versagten ihr den Dienst. Mac war grade noch rechtzeitig an ihrer Seite um sie aufzufangen. Mac sah zu Don um sicher zu gehen, das dieser nichts unüberlegtes tat. Als er in dessen Augen sah, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Eine unheimliche Leere war in Dons Augen zu sehen, als hätte jemand sein Herz herausgerissen. Er reagierte nichtmal als Stella ihn umarmte.

Ganz woanders in einem fensterlosen Kellerloch schlug Jessy die Augen auf. Zuerst fühlte sie die eisige Kälte die sie umklammert hielt, dann denn stechenden Schmerz, der sich hinter ihrer Stirn und ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie stöhnte.

„Na toll, ne Gehirnerschütterung hat mir grade noch gefehlt." Sie berührte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht. Als sie zu ihrer Nase kam, wurde der Schmerz deutlich höher und schwarze Punkte breiteten sich vor ihren Augen aus. „Ich korrigiere mich. Gehirnerschütterung und Nasenbeinbruch," murmelte sie, dann wandt' sie langsam den Kopf nach rechts und sah Danny neben sich liegen. Er war immer noch bewusstlos, doch Gott sei Dank hatte die Wunde an seinem Kopf aufgehört zu bluten. Jessy verzog das Gesicht, als sie einen genaueren Blick darauf warf. Sie war zwar kein Arzt, aber auch sie konnte erkennen, das Danny lebensgefährlich verletzt war. Mal abgesehen von dem hohen Blutverlust, wenn die Kopfwunde nicht bald versorgt würde, würde Danny wohl nie wieder das Bewusstsein zurück erlangen. Jessy fühlte vorsichtig seinen Puls. Nicht nur das seine Haut eiskalt war, sondern sein Puls war kaum noch fühlbar. Jessy nahm ihren Schal ab, das einzige was die Kerle ihr nicht weggenommen hatten und verband damit Dannys Kopfwunde. Dann rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und legte sich so gut es ging über seine Körper.

„Bei der Kälte muss man ja irgendwo Wärme herkriegen, und bevor du mir hier erfrierst." Jessy kicherte. „ Wehe du erzählst das irgendjemandem, Danny, dann kannst du was erleben." Dannys einzige Antwort war ein leises, schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen. Langsam legte Jessy ihren Kopf auf Dannys Brust.Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, dann würden sie hier sicher erfrieren, dessen war sich Jessy sicher.

„Ihr müsst uns finden, „ flüsterte sie leise, dann fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu.

Anna schlug die Augen auf und fand sich auf einer Liege im Aufenthaltsraum wieder. Schlagartig wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst was passiert war und sie begann zu weinen. Niemals wieder würde sie Danny in die Arme schließen können. Nie wieder.

„Anna ganz ruhig, ich bin ja da," vernahm sie plötzlich Stellas beruhigende Stimme. Anna setzte sich auf und sah Stella mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an.

„Wo ist Don?" war ihre erste Frage. Stella brachte ein Lächeln zu stande.

„Typisch Anna," erwiderte sie. „ Du denkst zuerst immer an andere und dann an dich selber." Anna sah sie besorgt an. „So weit ich weiß wollte er nach Hause, keine Angst." Anna wurde ernst und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann stand sie von der Liege auf.

„Ich werde lieber nachsehen," meinte sie entschlossen. Sich um Don zu kümmern, würde sie eine Weile von ihrem eigenen Schmerz ablenken und sie davor bewahren durchzudrehen. „ Ich meine du kennst Don, er hat schon die kurze Trennung von Jessy damals kaum verkraftet und jetzt..." Anna hielt inne und schluckte. Stella nickte.

„Du hast Recht, wie sollten lieber mal nachsehen," Sie legte Anna tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. „ Komm, ich fahredich." Anna nickte dankbar. Sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage Auto zu fahren.

Mac stand unterdessen in dem Labor, das Anna und Danny meistens benutzt hatten. Auf einem Tisch vor ihm lagen die Mäntel, Mützen und Handschuhe die Jessy und Danny getragen hatten. An beiden war Blut zu sehen, am meisten an dem von Danny. Mac starrte sie jetzt schon eine geschlagene Viertelstunde an, seit dem Zeitpunkt andem Lindsay und Hawkes zurückgekehrt waren, mit der Nachricht, das sie auch in der Seitenstraße Blut der beiden gefunden hatten.Ganz so als wartete er darauf das die Kleidungstücke anfangen würden ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Er weigerte sich einfach den Tod von Danny und Jessy so einfach zu akzeptieren. Nicht bevor er ihre Leichen gesehen hatte. Der Verdächtige hatte zwar sein Geständnis unterzeichnet, sie hatten Blut von Danny und Jessy aus der Seitenstraße und auf der gefundenen Kleidung, aber das alles zählte für Mac noch nicht ohne die Leichen. Und genau dieser Punkt machte ihn zunehmend stutzig. Seit einigen Stunden suchten Polizeieinheiten die Ufer des Hudson River ab, doch es gab keine Spur. Mac wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als zwei Fremde, eine Frau und ein Mann das Labor betraten.

„Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen," fragte er verwirrt. Der Mann zeigte ihm seine Polizeimarke.

Detectives Goren und Eames," stellte er sich und die Frau vor. „Es scheint so, als würden sich unser momentanen Fälle zu nur einem entwickeln." Mac hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Wie das, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Nun ja, Det. Taylor," begann Det. Eames mit der Erklärung." Wir bearbeiten zur Zeit einen Doppelmord im Westen von Manhatten," Die Frau wurde Tod im Bad aufgefunden, ihr Mann und das Auto waren verschwunden. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als wir hörten, das ihr CSI Mitarbeiter und ein Det. der Mordkommission das Auto entdeckt hatten. Das führte uns hierher. Und die Tatsache das sie einen Tatverdächtigen in Gewahrsam haben." Sie stoppte kurz und sah zu dem Tisch mit den Kleidungstücken. Mac schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen.

„Ich denke nicht das die beiden Tod sind."

„Das ist gut zu hören." erwiderte Det. Goren und Mac glaubte mehr als nur ein bisschen Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Wenn sie möchten, können sie denVerdächtigen gerne befragen," schlug Mac stattdessen vor. Det. Eames nickte.

„Das wäre sicher sehr aufschlussreich."

Als Stella und Anna bei Don und Jessys Apartment ankamen, hatte es bereits begonnen heftig zu schneien. Kaum waren die beiden Frauen ausgestiegen, als sie Don auch schon auf der Treppe vor dem Haus sitzen sahen. Er hatte seinen Mantel nicht an, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und starrte aud das Handy in seiner Hand, das einen Song spielte, den Anna sofort erkannte. Es war Jessys momentaner Lieblingsong Kryptonite von 3 doors down.

Anna spürte einen Klos im Hals, als sie daran dachte, das Jessy ihr erst gestern zum hundertsten Mal erzählt hatte wie cool das Konzert gewesen war und noch hundert Mal cooler weil Don mit dabei gewesen war. Und wie sie Don mit ihrer Singerei in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte...

„Wir müssen ihn unbedingt reinbringen, er holt sich sonst noch den Tod," brachte sie Stellas besorgte Stimme in die kalte Realität zurück. Stella überquerte die Straße und ging auf Don zu. Anna folgte ihr.

„Don was machst du hier draußen?" fragte Anna ihn, doch er reagierte gar nicht. Erst als Stella ihn an den Schultern faste und sanft schüttelte sah er zu den Frauen auf. Anna wußte nicht ob sie mehr wegen der Kälte fröstelte, oder wegen dem leeren Ausdruck in Dons Augen. Gemeinsam schafften es Anna und Stella ihren Freund auf die Beine zu bringen und nachdem Anna Don die Schlüssel abgenommen hatte, ließ er sich widerstandslos in seine Wohnung führen, wo Stella ihn ohne Umwege ins Schlafzimmer verfrachtete.

„Ich werd aufpassen, das er seine durchnässte Kleidung auszieht, macht du doch solange Tee," meinte sie zu Anna gewandt. Anna nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Während sie den Tee zu bereitete, kamen all die glücklichen Erinnerungen wieder hoch und ihr kamen erneut die Tränen.

Es war erst gestern gewesen, das Danny sie mit zwei Karten für das Musical Mamma Mia überrascht hatte. Sie wollten beide an ihrem freien Tag endlich mal wieder richtig schön ausgehen. Als Stella in die Küche kam und Anna weinen sah, nahm sie sie tröstend in den Arm. Anna ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Anna sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und sich aus Stellas Umarmung löste.

„Danke," flüsterte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Kein Problem," erwiderte Stella und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Haare. „Wozu sind Freunde denn da." Beide sahen zur Küchentür, als dort Don auftauchte in seinen Bademantel gehüllt.

„Tschuldigung, das ich euch soviel Mühe mache," murmelte er leise. Beide Frauen sahen, das er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Anna ging wortlos zu ihm hin und nahm ihn in die Arme. Don ließ endlich los und weinte. Es war wie ein Dammbruch. Alle aufgestauten Gefühle kamen endlich zum Vorschein.

Anna deutete Stella an sie könnte ruhig gehen, sie würde auch alleine mit der Situation fertig werden. Stella nickte und verschwand lautlos aus der Wohnung. Anna führte Don zur Couch und beide setzten sich hin. Langsam hatte sich Don wieder beruhigt und sah Anna an.

„Weißt du noch, vor zwei Wochen, das Baseballspiel bei dem wir alle waren?" begann er und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Danny hat mir letztens die fertige DvD von unserm Ausflug vorbei gebracht. Hättest du Lust..." Anna nickte.

„Ja, das würd ich gerne sehen," erwiderte sie. „Ich hole den Tee aus der Küche und du schmeißt schon mal die DvD rein." Dann stand sie auf und ging in die Küche, während Don die DvD in den Player legte.

Mac und Det. Eames standen vor der Fensterfront des Verhörraumes und sahen wie Det. Goren mit dem Verdächtigen sprach.

„Er ist wirklich gut," meinte Mac schließlich anerkennend. Det. Eames sah ihn an.

„Ja, er hat schon viele harte Nüsse geknackt." Stella gesellte sich nun ebenfalls zu ihnen.

„Nah wie siehts aus?"

„Es sieht aus, als wenn Det. Goren vielleicht noch einige Neuigkeiten für uns aus dem Verdächtigen rausquetschen kann." brachte Mac sie auf den neusten Stand.

„Das ist gut," Stellas Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich beim Anblick des Verdächtigen. „Don und Anna verdienen es die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Wie geht es den beiden eigentlich?" fragte Det. Eames.

„Den Umständen entsprechend," entgegnete Stella. „Anna ist bei Don. Die beiden trösten sich gegenseitig." Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Verhörraum auf und Det. Goren trat auf den Flur hinaus.

„Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt wo wir die Leiche unseres verschwundenen Ehemanns finden," begann er zu erklären. Dann sah er Mac an. „Außerdem war der Mann sehr unsicher, was den genauen Mordhergang an ihren beiden Mitarbeitern angeht, Det. Taylor. Deshalb nehme ich an das sie..."

„...Immer noch am Leben sind und irgendwo festgehalten werden." beendete Mac den Satz. Det. Goren nickte.

„Genau. Und ich bin mir sicher, das sie genau da sind wo unsre Leiche liegt."

„Dann sollten wir uns sofort auf den Weg machen." meinte Stella und griff nach ihrem Handy.2 Ich werde Anna und Don Bescheid geben."

„ Mach das," erwiderte Mac. „ Ich hole Lindsay und Hawkes. Wir treffen uns bei den Autos."

Jessy öffnete die Augen, als sie jemand auf die Arme nahm und hochhob. Sie konnte zwar kaum etwas erkennen erkannte die Person aber trotzdem sofort.

„Onkel Robert," flüsterte sie leise.

„Ja, ich bins. Keine Angst du bist jetzt in Sicherheit," meinte dieser und trug sie aus dem Keller in Richtung Krankenwagen. Plötzlich richtete sich Jessy in seinen Armen auf.

„Danny! Ihr müsst euch sofort um Danny kümmern!"

„Ganz ruhig, Kleines," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und legte sie auf eine der Tragen im Krankenwagen. „Der Notarzt kümmerte sich bereits um ihn." Dann strich er ihr sanft übers Haar. „Ich bin froh, das du noch am Leben bist." Jessy lächelte, dann fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu.

Mac sah dem ganzen etwas verwirrt zu.

„Det. Sinclair ist die Nichte von Det. Goren." erklärte Det. Eames schließlich. „Die einzig noch lebende Verwandte."

Anna und Don kamen eine Weile später völlig außer Atem im Krankenhaus an. Dort wurden ihnen gesagt, das sie Jessy schon besuchen konnten, Danny aber immer noch im OP war.

Anna setzte sich in den Warteraum und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, das Don sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Ich warte noch hier mit dir, bis du Danny sehen kannst," schlug er vor. Anna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, geh zu Jessy," erwiderte sie und drückte Dons Hand dankbar. „Ich kann auch allein hier warten. Außerdem wollten die andern später auch noch vorbei kommen."

„Ok," gab Don nach und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Dann bis später." Dann verschwand er.

Als Don bei Jessys Zimmer ankam, blieb er wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen. Jessy war bereits wieder komplett angezogen saß auf der Bettkante, wirkte zwar noch etwas blaß aber schon wieder auf der Höhe. Ihr Gesicht zierte eine Gesichtsmaske, die zusätzlich mit einem Verband ihre gebrochene Nase stabilisierte. Jessy unterhielt sich mit einem Mann, den Don noch nie vorher gesehen hatte und sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich. Jessy sah auf und lächelte Don zu. Don hatte sofort das Gefühl, das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Jessy wandte sich an den fremden Mann.

„Robert, würdest du uns kurz allein lassen? Ich komm gleich nach," Robert Goren nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Don sah Jessy an.

„Was genau geht hier vor." verlangte er zu wissen. Jessy stand vom Bett auf, ging zu Don herüber und nahm seine Hände in ihre. Als sie ihn seine Augen sah wußte er sofort, das sie gleich was schreckliches sagen würde.

„Don, ich habe um Versetzung gebeten, auf unbestimmte Zeit. Zu der Einheit meines Onkels. Und ich werde für diese Zeit bei ihm wohnen." Don wollte etwas sagen, doch Jessy legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Bitte sag jetzt nichts, Don. Es fällt mir schon so schwer dich zu verlassen. Aber glaub mir, ich möchte dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Es ist eine Familienangelegenheit. Es geht um den Tod meiner Eltern. Bitte du mußt mich verstehen. Mein Onkel sagte, es gibt neue Spuren."

Don nickte einfach nur. In seinem Kopf herrschte das totale Chaos. Jessy beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Dann ließ sie Dons Hände los und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Eine unendliche Weile verging bis Anna schließlich Danny auf der Intensivstation besuchen konnte. Ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen als sie Danny leblos in den Kissen liegen sah. Ein dicker Verband umgab sein Kopf und ein Schlauch in seinem Mund half ihm beim Atmen. Anna setzte sich neben dem Bett auf den Stuhl und ergriff Dannys Hand.

„Hey Schatz, ich bins Anna," flüsterte sie leise. Da betrat ein Arzt das Zimmer. Anna sah zu ihm.

„Wie geht es meinem Verlobten?" fragte sie. Der Arzt schob seine Brille zurecht und sah dann zu Danny.

„Es ist ein Wunder, das ihr Verlobter überhaupt noch atmet, Miss Conners." begann er. „ Wir mußten Mr. Messer im OP zweimal wiederbeleben, im Moment ist er halbwegs stabil, doch wie es ihm wirklich geht, können wir erst feststellen, wenn er wieder aufwacht."

„Sie meinen ob irgendwelche bleibende Schäden entstanden sind," meinte Anna mit zitternder Stimme. Der Arzt nickte.

„Er könnte an Amnesie leiden, unter dem Verlust sprachlicher und motorischer Fähigkeiten oder mit viel Glück wird er keine bleibenden Schäden zurück behalten."

Anna nickte verstehend und mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich wieder Danny zu. Fest drückte sie seine Hand.

„Danny bitte bleib bei mir, ich liebe dich." schluchzte sie.

**ENDE**


End file.
